


One I love, two she loves, three she's true to me

by PropheticOphelia



Series: If they could part the sand from the sea [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Kakashi is a soft dad okay, M/M, Multi, Not beta'd we die like men, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Sakura is best mom, Sakura is like 21 here?, Srry SasuSaku fans, The Author Regrets Nothing, The SasuSaku is basically going to be a ship on fire and sinking, and KakaSaku took its place!, anyways disregard any boruto lore about the uchihas and kakashi mkay?, idk how to math okay?, im rewriting it because SAKURA DESERVES BETTER, so Kashi is in his early 40s?, to raise a baby! boy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropheticOphelia/pseuds/PropheticOphelia
Summary: Boruto!AU where after the birth of their (non canon) son Sakura decides that Sasuke Uchiha can SUCK IT and wow, Kakashi looks really good with a baby right? After all, what woman doesn't like a doting man holding their kid?
Relationships: (one sided), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: If they could part the sand from the sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715854
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	1. I love my love with a free good will

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this will not be like my other unfortunate Naruto one shot fic (srsly yall nasty lol) so no more desecrating the fandom lol, this was partially inspired by a reincarnation fanfic I read a while back with reincarnated Itachi and I'll link it on the bottom bc its so GOOD. Also alot of the lore shit here is inspired by alot of fanfics so Im on the hunt for them now to link, be patient please.

The first thing Sakura sees when her son is handed to her is bright vivid _pink._ With tired, trembling arms she holds her son in a blue blanket and soft pink hair. Well, that’s going to be hard to explain she mused as she stared at her son with humor coloring her face. Here was little Itachi Uchiha with soft pink hair and dark green eyes and probably the world’s biggest eye bags under his little eyes, his mouth quirked into a small smile. Before she could vocalize how absolutely _cute_ her son was, Tsunade beat her to the punch with a full belly laugh and Shizune giggling at her side.

“For once I’m glad that bastard Uchiha isn't here, Kami must have had a good laugh before sending you little Itachi on his way, oh man I can imagine how _pissed_ Sasuke will be when he gets a good look at his future heir!”, Tsunade roared with laughter as she leaned against Shizune, wiping her eyes with her arms since her hands were still bloody from the after birth.

Usually Sakura would be up in arms about the obvious disregard for hygiene, but _fuck_ was she tired from pushing a hefty baby out since apparently, she was allergic to the epidermal shot usually given for cesarean, who knew? So, she did the next best thing, she giggled along as she absent mindedly counted her babies fingers and toes, not really paying attention to her surroundings and therefore missing the noise from outside escalating. Tsunade started to scowl and started to head to the door to start yelling at whoever was making the commotion before the door busted open and a silver and blue blur entered the room, bypassing Tsunade and Shizune and headed to Sakura’s side without even looking at the women, the figures soft dark grey eyes fixed on the infant.

“Sensei, thank you for coming to say hello to little Itachi! How is everyone else out there? Did Sasuke ever give a reply back to the message?”, Sakura greeted quietly, finally tearing her eyes away from her perfect pink son to her former sensei, who still hasn’t said a word as he breathlessly stared at her son like he was seeing the Sage being reborn. He responded without missing a beat.

“Maa Sakura-chan I told you it’s just Kakashi, as for everyone else, I have no idea, I was waiting outside the window and when I realized the birthing was done, broke into the room next door and slipped in here as fast as possible. As for Sasuke, still no reply back but I’m about to send Naruto to go drag his ass back to the village”, Kakashi admitted as he tried to shuffle as close as possible to the bed to see Itachi’s pink face and soft pink hair, ignoring Tsunade's growls and threats as Shizune guided her out of the room, smiling bitterly at Sakura.

Sakura smiled was filled with relief and some sadness, after all, her supposed husband wasn’t here but her former sensei that was on a _4 month_ time sensitive mission managed to race into the village to not only see her son born but also broke into her room to see her. It is times like this that really drive home to her that her marriage is failing and for once in her life (in her humble opinion) _it’s not her fault_. She shuffled little Itachi closer to Kakashi and really got a good look at him, noticing that his typical Jounin outfit was replaced with a standard ANBU uniform and she can see the deep heavy bags under his eyes, highlighting his stress and lack of sleep. For once, he did not look stoic or fake bored to cover himself, for once he's left himself open and vulnerable for her and her son, and she felt her heart fluttered at those implications.

“Hey not-sensei, did you want to hold him? I’m pretty sure her tired of staring at his ugly mothers’ mug", Sakura lamely joked as she lifted her arms to Kakashi, her arms trembling with the light strain forcing Kakashi to grab Itachi from her grasp swiftly.

Kakashi stared at Itachi with wide eyes, his breathe getting faster as he realized he was holding his favorite students ( ~~persons~~ ) _baby_ in his arms, and holy Sage he was _holding_ a baby without hurting it and _fuck_ if that wasn’t a kick to the chest. Kakashi never held a baby before, the only person he was close enough to even have the honor was Kushina-nee and she _died_ and Naruto was ripped from him before he was punted into more and more ANBU missions to fill the void in his heart. After that he kept all female friends at a distance, hell he only agreed to hold Mirai when she was only able to sit herself up and even then it was only for 5 minutes. Kakashi Hatake was the prime example of fucked up child prodigy that you _don’t_ want near your kids, he was the boogeyman to kids around the shinobi and civilian villages for years, the _friend killer_.

“Sakura, why did you give me Itachi to hold? I’ve- I’ve never held a baby before and I might hurt him-", “Ne, not-sensei don’t you trust me? I know who and who not to trust with my baby, and you’re on the top of the list to trust", Sakura interrupted Kakashi's angst filled ramble with a smile.

For the first time since Obito forgave him for killing Rin before he died and when he met his father again in the afterlife during the Pein Invasion, Kakashi felt tears escape his eyes. Despite it being literal years since he last cried, the tears didn’t come bursting out in huge globs, instead they came in small steady streams that soaked his mask faster than he could think to wipe them away. Absent mindedly he shoved his face into his shoulder in an attempt to stop the tears but still have a close eye on Itachi, unwillingly to fully take his eyes off the tiny baby that just turned Kakashi’s world upside down.

“Sakura…Sage, _Sakura_ , he’s so beautiful Sakura and _fuck_ he looks so much like you it hurts me, I’m scared of hurting him, disappointing him like I did you and shit what if I…I”, Kakashi’s voice broke as he gave out a light sob as he held Itachi closer, relishing in the small warmth that he provided.

Sakura gave a small sad smile to Kakashi as she grabbed his elbow and guided him gently to sit at her side on the hospital bed, forcing him to lean back into her shoulder as his one leg on the bed stretched outwards. She felt her hand reach up and gently comb through his gravity defying hair, deceptively soft and free of any hair products.

“Kakashi, you _never_ disappointed me, while you were never the perfect sensei, I can understand. I mean, if I had 13 year old me as a student? I would have never gave her much thought either, but sensei when I needed you the most? _You were there_. You supported me when I was training under Tsunade, you made sure I was okay after every mission I had when I was a chunin, you even tried to have a _boy talk_ with me after you scared off that poor boy who tried to flirt with me when I was 17! You’ve always been there for me whenever Naruto and Sasuke always let me behind. Kakashi, if there’s any man that I trust with myself and with my son? It’s you.”, Sakura spoke quietly as she watched the only man who’s ever stayed at her side cradle her son like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

When her and Sasuke got married and she fell pregnant, she would dream of him being at her side and supporting her, always making his way home at the end of the day to her. She would have given anything to have him here and cradling their son like he’s the single most precious thing in his entire world, but he wasn’t. Despite her sending him messages twice a week, he never responded and from Naruto’s reports, he’s not even near Fire borders and really that says enough about him as far as she’s concerned.

So really, as she sits here with the man that’s been like a loyal dog at her side since she announced that she was pregnant, that was _here_ for the thick and thin supporting her and staying, maybe sending the divorce papers through hawk wasn’t the worst thing to happen. So, she sat content and tired, and really that was enough for her.

* _A couple of hours later_ *

“Ne, Sakura-chan, would you be opposed to having the ninken perhaps babysitting occasionally? I know you’re itching to go back to work as soon as possible and I’m currently in the process of taking over as Hokage and Kami knows what _Naruto_ would do to Itachi”, Kakashi murmured as he glanced at her, his attention still on Itachi who was resting in a bassinet by him.

Sakura hummed in thought as she fixed her bed sheets over her and Kakashi, who made himself comfortable at her side when everyone came through to coo at Itachi and leave an absurd number of gifts. She lingered on the giant bear that Naruto insisted on buying and silently agreed with Kakashi.

“I suppose so, they won’t accidentally hurt him, right?”, Sakura wondered out loud as she settled back into the pillows, Kakashi a warm body to lean against.

“If it helps, they’ve been with me since I was a newborn and know the different cries of babies-“,”Deal, now let us sleep before he wakes up”, Sakura interrupted Kakashi’s salesman speech, grabbing his hand.

Kakashi felt himself smile broadly under the mask, his eyes crinkling with joy. There is the Sakura he knows that hoards sleep like a dragon.


	2. They tell me he's poor, they tell me he's young I tell them all to hold their tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's back in business of ruining everything he touches, AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hng I //know// it's been a hot second but my life is semi busy and the chapter is shorter than I wanted but I felt like splitting my plot into more chapters was the better move tbh. ANYWAYS if yall arent subscribed to the series, there's a second installment dedicated to drawings and sketches of lil Itachi and his family! There's only one so far but I hope to add more! ALSO, made a tumblr for this fanfic and to repost anime shit again lol, so go give me a follow at prophetic-demigod at tumblr!

* _couple of months later_ *

Sasuke grunted loudly as Naruto dragged him through the bright red gates of Konoha, ignoring the side eyes he got from the Chunin guards as Naruto chattered in one deafened ear about how Hinata is pregnant..? Whatever. Sasuke grunted out again as Naruto _finally_ let go of him and stood in front of him with a sunny smile and his hands on his hips. Usually Sasuke wouldn’t have let the dumbass find him but ever since he got fucking _divorce_ papers of all things through the mail, he’s been somewhat irritated for a good reason, and was actually debating whether to head back to Konoha or give a scathing letter when the ~~sunshine~~ dumbass popped up and dragged him home.

“-ANYWAYS bastard! We gotta stop by the Hokage’s office and let sensei know we are back! He demanded when I left the stop by the office the first chance we got and he sounded serious, believe it! So stop being a mopey bastard and smile! Did I tell you that Sakura-chan and the baby have been awesome! Lil Itachi is so cute and really solidify whether me and Hinata-chan wanted kids!”, Naruto blabbered on as he grabbed Sasuke’s only wrist and dragged him straight to the heart of the village.

Sasuke, finally processed what the hell Naruto was blabbering about and stopped immediately, causing Naruto to be flung back into Sasuke.

“BASTARD WHAT THE HELL-“”Shut UP dumbass! What the hell you mean Sensei is meeting us in the Hokage’s office? The hell is that old lady?”, Sasuke barked out loudly as he cut off Naruto’s screeches. Naruto blinked in confusion before clarity colored his face.

“Ne bastard! Don’t tell me that you forgot! The old hag stepped down and sensei is now Hokage! Told him he better not get too comfy because he’s warming the seat for me next!”, Naruto exclaimed before breaking out into another smile and gave Sasuke a thumbs up.

Sasuke felt his face simultaneously twitch and drain itself of what little color he had. Fuck. Who knew coming back to the village would be this much of a fucking headache? If their idiot sensei is Hokage, then Sasuke is about to get the chewing of a lifetime from him because everyone knows in every fucking village that _Sakura Haruno-Uchiha_ is Kakashi’s favorite person. Double fuck. As Sasuke is calculating the chance to just Kamui away from this bullshit and _sign_ the fucking _divorce_ papers a squad of 4 ANBU reached the gate to greet them and escort them to the Hokage office, the fucking Chunin guards probably alerted them when him and the fucking dobe were arguing, triple fuck.

“Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama, has instructed both of you be escorted to the office immediately, as is protocol regarding village security purposes”, the ANBU with a tiger mask droned out in a soft monotone voice. Naruto, being the obvious idiot he was, cackled in delight and proceeded to drag a even more unwilling Sasuke by his wrist to his unfortunate death.

* _Hokage's office_ *

Kakashi was many things, a killer, a “friend" according to some, and a right bastard if you get on his bad side. Take Obito as an example, who made a short joke within 5 minutes of them meeting and getting on Kakashi's bad side until right before the….accident. None the less Kakashi has always filled the roles of what others have assigned to him but this one he’s not quite sure about if he was being honest with himself, what was he in this situation? A jilted lover? An overprotective father to a cute 4-month-old? Or just a co parent??? For Sages sake him and Sakura haven’t even gone on a date, just held hands and a very chaste kiss but still a _kiss in the right direction_. As Kakashi lamented about what the fuck were him and Sakura, an ANBU agent appeared before him, kneeling respectively.

“Hokage-sama, both the Uchiha and Uzumaki-san have been successful detained at the gate before they could enter the village and are being escorted here, on your word”, the agent said quietly but firmly, his monkey mask staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, his hands steepled like a B ranked rogue-nin who had “minions” to do his bidding. Yes, this is what he’s been waiting all fucking week for! Gleefully he addressed the now slightly disturbed ( _why oh why_ did he think being on the Hokage’s protection squad was a good raise? Captain Yamato was a _liar_ ) ANBU member.

“Maa, many thanks Monkey-san, please escort them _gently_ to my office, don’t want the last Uchiha to be damaged goods in the village before I get to him!”, Kakashi said with a flourish, his eyes crinkling in a faux smile.

The Monkey ANBU nodded sharply before leaving as quickly as possible, still debating whether to alert the others that Hokage-sama was leaking some killer intent towards the Uchiha and possibly the jinchuuriki? Nah, that’s _way_ above his pay grade.

* _Back to Sasuke and Naruto_ *

Sasuke wanted to throw up on Naruto and leave this fucking sage-forsaken village, he wanted to sign the fucking divorce papers and plunge them into Kakashi’s fucking _eye_ and _leave_. Instead he was being led to his fucking _slaughter_ by the dobe and an entire fucking ANBU squad to make sure he doesn’t make a fucking run and he fucking _hates_ everything. Normally Sasuke would consider using excess cuss words beneath him but since this is a semi-stressful situation possibly more dangerous than _Kaguya_ , he can excuse his own language this once. He glowered as him and the dobe were lead into the Hokage’s tower that fainting felt like killers intent and Sage this isn’t the homecoming he was imaging (to be fair he not artist enough to imagine stuff he’s never wanted) and he hopes Sakura’s happy enough with the divorce and her revenge by throwing him to the proverbial wolves known as Kakashi and his ninken. Probably not.

“Maa Sasuke-kun, I didn’t know I’m boring enough that you can ignore me for your own internal monologue”, a bored sadistic voice called out in glee, snapping Sasuke out of his self-pity party.

Being caught off guard and not willing to go on his knees and grovel like a pathetic dobe, he only said one thing. “Hn.”, nailed it.

Kakashi looked amused that he said his signature grunt, so to throw him off, Sasuke managed to find his voice to bite out, “Where’s Sakura? And the baby?”

“Ah, about that, before you even get _near_ that child, we need to lay down some ground rules before I decide that your head is worth a lot more not connected to your body”, Kakashi joyfully threatened as he did his stupid fake smile, eye crinkles and all.

“Look sensei, I get that Sakura was your favorite once upon a time, but since she’s my _wife_ and the _mother_ of my heir, this is going to be between me and her, between husband and wife. So, where’s Sakura and the baby?”, Sasuke growled out, not really amused by Kakashi’s blatant threatening of him, ignoring how Naruto is flailing silently next to him, gesturing for him to stop.

“I don’t know about “husband and wife” considering she sent you divorce papers through hawk and asked you to revoke any kind of guardianship you have, and yes, this is very much my issue considering that I’ve been by her side the entire time she was pregnant and when she was giving birth to “your” son while you were gallivanting around the villages, knowing she was alone!”, Kakashi snapped back, his ire and anger intensifying his killer intent, his ANBU agents tensing up.

“Many thanks for being with her during the pregnancy, but that doesn’t mean you have a say in my marriage or even my kid, _sensei_ , that’s frankly none of your business”, Sasuke shot back, ignoring the siren bells in his head and his subconscious questioning him (“You were about to sign the divorce papers though?”), his pride rearing its ugly head back.

“It is my fucking business considering that Sakura and the baby _live_ with me at the Hokage mansion and we take turns taking care of him! It is my business when she is basically alone and has no other support besides me to help her when she is working because spoiler alert: she is one of the heads at the hospital! Did you really think she would be forever waiting for you, taking care of a child that you essentially abandoned for some self-pity job that no one assigned you? How selfish are you Sasuke that you can’t possibly think of a reason for why she wants to divorce you”, Kakashi snarled as he stood up abruptly from behind the desk and stalked forward to the stiff body of Sasuke, Naruto stepping back some.

Sasuke stood shocked and stiff, his blank face not betraying his turmoil of emotions going through him as Kakashi gave him a dressing down like he was 12 again and insisted he can do better than everyone. Before he could try to formulate an insult about what a _homewrecker_ he was, footsteps were heard outside the door, causing everyone to tense more. Soft voices reached all their ears as the door was pushed open and they entered the office.

“-And we’re going to surprise Kashi with some food! Isn’t that a great idea ‘tachi? And maybe- Sasuke?”, the voice startled out of the monologue they were holding with themselves as they spotted Sasuke.

Sasuke turned sharply away from Kakashi’s tense form and faced Sakura, holding a picnic basket in her hands as a cloth was swaddled to her chest, a baby hand escaping the sling to cling to her dress. Sakura looked good, he absent mindedly thought of, her hair was brushing her shoulders and her light red dress that came down to her knees made her look…motherly. Sakura frowned as she noticed Sasuke observing her but still not saying anything, she glanced behind him to Kakashi’s still form and tried to give him a small smile. Sasuke noticed the slight small directed to the man behind him and decided to nip the problem in the bud.

“Sakura, let me see my son, we also need to discuss the papers you sent me over the hawk in place of your usual letter”, he smoothly asked as he blocked Kakashi’s form as much as he can with his cloak.

“Sasuke, there’s not much to discuss, I want a divorce and full parental rights to my son”, Sakura replied, her voice wavering slightly but staying firm.

Internally she was screaming at seeing her “husband” so soon, she just wanted to have lunch with Kakashi and maybe get his continuous support to go through with the divorce. She may have sent them on a whim but she was still gathering courage to actual go through it and now… Sasuke is here. Demanding to see their son. She took a deep breath and glanced at Naruto, who was staring back at her with a strained grin and a subtle thumbs up as encouragement, she then caught Kakashi’s eye again, who stared at her like she was about to jump into Sasuke’s arms and forget about the loneliness that she’s felt the past year.

Sakura may have loved Sasuke Uchiha once upon a time but being a single mother with a completely different man than her husband supporting her and loving her son has changed that. She didn’t need his love anymore and it’s about time that Sasuke learns that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Leave a comment below discussing how you liked it or how you wish I never wrote it! Or leave a message on my tumblr at prophetic-demigod! Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> SO did yall hate it? love it? cant decide? leave a comment to air out frustrations! or leave a comment of love! OR if yall shy to express yourself, tweet me @demi_persephone since I spend all my free time on there lol.
> 
> Note: I will be making revisions on the first chapter until the second one is posted, hence why its not //exactly// how you remembered it. Microsoft Word doesnt translate well here lol.


End file.
